Past and Present
by Kasumi Kusanagi
Summary: After Terumi revealed himself. Ragna starts to have more nightmares about his past. But Noel tries to turn that past memory into something good. Ragna x Noel.


**Hello world. This is my first attempt at a _BlazBlue_ oneshot. I do plan on making more to fill the archive, but this fic is my first impression to you all. Well, enjoy if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _BlazBlue_.**

_

* * *

A little boy sat on the grass. His back against the tree. Two other kids were beside him. He smiled, loving the life that he was living. He turned to his left. To his brother. _

"_Yo, Jin. What do you think might happen to us in the future?"_

"_In the future? What do you mean, Ragna?"_

"_I mean, are we going to be able to get together like this for the rest of our lives?"_

"_What made you think of that question."The girl on his right asked._

"_I don't know, Saya. But what if something happens that prevents us from being together?"_

"_Gee, I don't know about that."Saya said._

"_No one has all the answers, brother."Jin spoke up. "But if anything does happen, I'm positive that there'll be a piece of this time."_

"_Yeah, you're right."Ragna threw his arms behind his head. "Guess I was being paranoid."_

"_If anyone's capable of being paranoid, it's Saya."Jin teased._

"_Hey!"_

_The two started arguing, much to Ragna's happiness. He didn't know why, but every time he'd hear his siblings bicker, the worry of a horrible future was moving farther and farther away._

_Ragna closed his eyes for a moment, and slept. The sounds of Jin and Saya's arguing resembling to a peaceful lullaby._

_

* * *

Ragna awoke to find everything around him in flames. The only sanctuary was near the tree he was standing next to. He put his hands in front of his face, trying to block the sight of the flames, but he saw something more terrifying. His right hand was... metallic. _

"_What the...!? What the hell's going on!?"_

_Ragna was afraid. Very afraid. He looked beyond the flames and saw three figures. One looked like an android, while the other looked like Jin._

"_J-Jin!!"_

_Jin looked older than he was. The sadistic look on his face wasn't a good sign. Ragna looked at the android's face, he couldn't believe what was happening._

"_S-Saya!!"_

"_Ragna... come with me, Ragna. We'll be together... forever."_

"_What!? No..."_

"_Brother... let's have at it. Let's kill each other! HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!!!"_

_"NO! This has to be a nightmare!"_

"_Oh, it is. But I'm real."_

"_Who said that!?"_

_Terumi appeared before Ragna. "I did. HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!!!! This is your life! HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!!!"_

* * *

Ragna woke up with a light gasp. He looked around the room and saw that he was on some bed. The events with v-13, Jin, and Terumi have gotten to the male.

"So, you're awake."

"Eh?"Ragna turned to the doorway to find the girl whom he save from v-13. Noel Vermilion. "Yeah, so what? Aren't you going to freak out and say "Oh! You're Ragna the Bloodedge!" again?"

Noel looked down at the ground. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. But Kokonoe told me everything about this battle. So I'm against the NOL now. I hope you don't hate me for what happened."

"I don't hate you."Ragna's facial expression was soft, but then stubborn again. "But it's gonna take a lot more than words to convince me that you're not after me anymore."

Noel sighed. "Well, I thought you might say that."Noel extended her hand. "C'mon. I wanna show you something."

Ragna was hesitant, not really accepting Noel's offer right away. But, he was positive that Rachel was here, and he wasn't about to put up with her crap.

"Whatever."

Ragna took Noel's hand and they walked outside.

* * *

Noel dragged Ragna through a forest looking area until they stopped at a tree near a ruined church. Ragna's eyes widened. This was the exact same spot where he, Jin, and Saya used to play together.

"I kinda figured out that you knew this place. Kokonoe helped me."

"Lemme guess, that cat lady used some kind of shitty mind entering device?"

Noel nodded.

"Goddammit. Who told her to go into my head!?"

"Anyway, I wanted to show you here to reawaken the good memories in you, Ragna."

In Ragna's eyes, he saw her. He saw Saya right in front of him. He saw everything from his childhood. The church was fixed. The grass was greener than ever. And the tree was full of life. Ragna put his arms around Noel, never wanting to let go.

"R-Ragna?"Noel blushed lightly.

"S-Saya..."

"Saya? Ragna, it's me. Noel."

Ragna blinked, and then his illusion was turned into reality. Noel was there, in his arms. Oh, how Ragna wanted to hit himself for mistaking Noel for Saya.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."Ragna let go of the blonde.

"Uh...."Noel was at a loss for words.

Ragna was starting to stare at Noel awkwardly. "Hello. Earth to Noel."Noel didn't respond. "Hey! Wake the hell up!"Ragna started to shake the girl until she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Whew. Dammit, don't scare me like..."

The next thing Ragna knew, Noel put her left arm around him, and her right around his neck. Her right hand pushed his head down toward her while her lips were pressed against his.

For the second time in his life, Ragna was completely immobilized. But not out of fear, out of pure shock. Noel finally realized what she was doing and immediately let go. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over..."

Noel was cut off by Ragna pinning her against the tree and making their lips come in contact once again. Noel held Ragna the same way as she did before. While Ragna put his arm around Noel's waist, and the other arm caressed her long flowing blonde hair.

A few seconds passed as the two pulled back gasping for air. A bunch of questions were inside Noel's head right now. "Ragna... I don't get it. Why did you return it?"

"I don't know. But I think I wanted to do that. I men, how the hell am I supposed to know what happens?"

Noel smiled. "Thank you, Ragna."

"No problem."

An uncontrollable urge took over the both of them once again. Noel jumped on Ragna and the two connected their lips an an even more passionate kiss. Luckily, Ragna caught Noel and her legs were around Ragna's waist. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other. Soon, both their tongues engaged in the kiss and danced around each other. The two soon broke off the kiss and Ragna fell to the floor. Noel still on top of him.

"Thank you for showing me this, Noel."

"You're welcome. I was worried that it would bring back bad memories."

"It brought some of them back. But it just gives me a bigger reason to kill that psychotic mother fucker Terumi down."Ragna made that a vow.

Noel smiled. "I'll help you. He had some nerve controlling me while pretending to be Hazuma."

"Thanks."

The two made this a deal by connecting their lips once more.

**

* * *

And that's the end. I do hope you all enjoyed my first _BlazBlue_ oneshot. I wanted to make it a Ragna x Noel oneshot since I love that pairing. But my other story is going to be a Ragna x Rachel. But be warned, it's rated M. But no lemons. I'm not comfortable writing that. Well, thank you all for reading. Sayonara!**

**~Kasumi Kusanagi (A.K.A The Guardian of the Electric Toothbrush)**


End file.
